


The Time Capsule

by bandfic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BoyxBoy, Flashbacks, Frerard, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandfic/pseuds/bandfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank died, Gerards world had collapsed into nothing. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, and maybe to Gee, nothing did. <br/>Ten years on, still not over it, Gerard makes the biggest decision of his life, but before he follows through with that, he has to watch his significant others time capsule tape, only hoping it can tell him things that Frank never got the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on here, however I do publish more on my wattpad (same name), so if you want to read different (worse) stuff then you should check that out. This is only a one shot. Be nice to hear some feedback? Whatever, thanks for reading though.

It's been exactly ten years today since Frank died.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. I remember waking up and just knowing. I could just tell something wasn't quite right, and nothing has been in my life since. Most people that go through tragedies in life suck it up and move on but I could never quite do that. Maybe I loved him too much, or maybe other people just don't love enough. 

\- 

"Gee!" Frank exclaimed, running towards me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek softly. "I filmed my video for the time capsule today." That stupid time capsule. It had been his idea. I didn't want to do it but Frankie had his mind set, we had to do the capsule. I filmed a short clip just talking about myself and my pretty boring and normal life. I had put in a few random, invalubable items. It didn't exactly matter what we put in, we'd probably forget in a few years, or even if it does get dug up, we probably won't be around to see it. Mr McCracken told us we should wait twenty years to dig it back up, and by then, hopefully me and Frank will be long gone from here. We want to go to New York and get a loft and decorate it will cool drawings and vintage, urban furniture. I'll be damned if I ever have to go back to New Jersey, and if Frank thinks he can drag me back to open some stupid time capsule then he's an idiot. 

"What did you say?" I ask him. He taps his nose and smirks. It annoys me so much when he does that. He does it all the time. I asked him if he loved me the other day, he tapped his nose. I told him I loved him, he just grinned and kissed me. I specifically asked him to say it back, and he tapped his fucking nose. I don't know why he does it. Maybe he likes to keep secrets or come across as secretive and mysterious, but he isn't mysterious, he's just Frank. My Frank. I know all there is to know about him, except from how he feels about me. I'd trade everything I know just to know that much. "Come on Frankie, tell me!" I grumble, nudging him. He just giggles and pulls me into another hug. 

"You'll find out in twenty five years," He shrugs, kissing the top of my head. "I have to go anyway, my mom's picking me up and you know she suspects us right? If she see's us together again I think she'll flip." 

"Fine," I huff. He won't tell his mom. Everyone else in the entire universe knows how much we like each other, we've been dating for two and a half years, but he refuses to tell her. Apparently she's strongly homophobic (I personally find that hard to believe, she's so lovely, but whatever), he can't even tell her that I'm gay or else I wouldn't be allowed to his place and then we'd have nowhere else to fuck. "Call me tomorrow morning yeah? I love you." 

"Yeah, I know you do." He giggles, kissing me softly, stroking my face gently with one hand, the other resting on my knee. "I'll call," He whispers,"See you soon Gee!" He hopped up, blowing me a kiss and walking off into the distance.

-

He never did call the next morning....

Instead it was his mom that called me, from the hospital. I remember the sick feeling in my stomach I got, I get the same one everyday when I wake and realize that he isn't by my side, and never will be. 

-

"Mrs Iero?" I called as I ran through the door, tears streaming down my face. I had never felt so scared in my life. "Is he okay?" It was the answer that I had feared the most, yet I knew was coming. Nobody could be hit by a truck going thirty miles an hour and survive, not without life changing injuries anyway. It was going to be bad no matter what, and I just wasn't ready, but I had to be. It was happening. This was happening. It was so unreal. Why did this have to happen? Why my Frank? Anyone but Frank. 

"H-h-h-he's...g-g-g-g-" I didn't make her say the word gone. I didn't even want to hear it. Gone. Frank. Gone. They didn't fit. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. It was a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare, and I was going to wake up from it any second now. 

Maybe it is all still a dream. I like to think that. It was an awful dream and tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up and he'll be laid next to me, his eyeliner smudged because the idiot never takes it off before he sleeps, his stupid grin beaming down at me how it used to, his body just pressed to mine, holding me how he used to. I'd do anything in the entire world just to feel that again. 

I had loved Frankie from the start, he was a very lovable person, and ever since he kissed me I realized my feelings towards him. He kissed me first, yet I told him that I loved him first, I think he was always scared, or maybe he just didn't feel it. I try not to think about those dark times back then, but they're all I ever really think about. All I do is daydream back upon my old life, my good life, my life with Frank, before everything fell to pieces. 

-

"He was on his way to see you Gerard," Mrs Iero and I are finally sitting and talking about it. Neither of us are really ready, but we never will be. My best friend, my boyfriend, my entire world is gone. Dead. I don't think there will be a single day that I don't think about that. I still cry every time I think of him. The funeral was last week. The made me read, but I collapsed into a sobbing mess on the floor half way through so they took me outside for me to calm down and pull myself together. His mom found out about our relationship too. She reacted better than I thought, but maybe that's because she doesn't care about that anymore, she just wants him back - that's one thing we have in common. "He...he had these for you." She turns around, grabbing something from a bag, then hands me a bunch of flowers, wrapped up all fancy like from a florist. I stare at them, kind of shocked yet sad yet happy all at the same time. There's a note tagged to them, I can tell it's been opened, but that doesn't bother me. His mom had full right to read it really. She should've known from the start. 

-

I clutch the note in my hand now. It was written on a tiny piece of card that I carry everywhere with me. I have ever since. It pretty much lives in my jeans pockets. I can recite every word, every letter, every freaking spec of ink on the card. I've looked at it so many times. It's smudgy now because I sometimes cry when I look at it, and that made the ink run a little at first, but the words are still perfectly clear:

To my dearest Gee, these are a little gift to go with your surprise, I hope you like it babe. I know I don't say it, but you know how I feel about you Gee. Yours forever, Frank xo

I still to this day have no idea what his surprise was. His death? I've considered that possibility. I know not everything in his life was great, but he wouldn't do that to me. He'd never leave me like that. We'd been best friends since being like five. We'd been boyfriends since being fourteen. We were supposed to still be boyfriends. We'd always been joined at the hip, and I'd always known he was a little bit gay, so when he kissed me for the first time, we were fourteen, it was no surprise really. The most surprising thing was that I kissed back, but I don't regret it, not a single tiny bit. I'd never trade my time with Frank for anything, it was the only time I was happy and it was the time Frank was happiest, which is why I know he'd never hurt me like that. He wouldn't purposely leave me. It was all purely an accident, just a tragic, stupid fucking accident. It wasn't anyone's fault. I have nobody to blame, which only makes me hurt more really. If I could be angry at someone for what happened, I guess it would take away some of the emptiness inside of me. 

I've been trying for years to get rid of it. The emptiness. The numb feeling inside of my belly. It's numb, yet it hurts so much. I don't understand it. I've tried to get rid of it, I've tried everything: Alcohol, drugs, sex and even self harm, but it just refuses to be filled, with anything. Pain and pleasure don't have an effect on me anymore, it makes me feel inhumane. We're supposed to hurt, we're supposed to feel. If you can't feel, how do you know if you're alive? I might as well not be. 

It's taken me ten years. Ten years to decide what to do, ten years to realize that it's the right thing and the best thing for me to do. I have no other choice, there's no other way, and I'll do anything to get rid of it.

It's been going on for the past ten years and I've had enough. It's time to end it, but before I do, there are things I need to do. I've got my backpack full of everything I need, and I'm not going to stop until they're done. 

-

I trudge through the dark night, sipping from my bottle of whiskey. It burns as I swallow, but I'm too fucked to care about anything anymore. The one thing I cared about left ten years ago, and I'm going to join him. I take another swig, emptying the bottle of its contents and discarding it on the side of the road, marching on wards. 

I know where I need to go. Frank couldn't wait to open this, and I feel like I owe it to him to open it, even if he isn't here with me, I promised him that I'd watch the tape, so I will. The suspense has been killing me anyway, for the past ten years just constantly wondering what he put in the time capsule that he so desperately wanted us to do. I know it was a video, I just don't know what it says, and fuck, I need to hear that sweet voice again before I go to join him. 

I remember the exact spot we picked to bury it. The kids in our class didn't really get a say on it, Mr McCracken thought of it as Frank's idea and let him take lead on it. He always liked Frank, but so did everybody. He was perfect. Too perfect. Sometimes I think it should have been me that died. Me that went six feet under. Nobody would care, not like they did for Frank. I have my little brother and his wife, they care, then my mom, and I have Ray, but that's it. They're the only people that I've got now. They're the only ones that care. I guess they're the only ones that ever did, and then of course Frank, but he never said it so for all I really know, maybe he didn't. 

That thought taunts me a lot. What if he didn't love me? Then I definitely would be better off gone. The past ten years of my life have been wasted, they've gone by slowly, filled with tears and agony and hurt. If Frank never loved me, it was all for nothing.

Things would have been so different if it had have been me. Frank would've probably moved on with his life. He would've been sad maybe, for a while, but then he'd have found someone else and moved on and been happy and started a band, just like he always dreamed. He would have been wonderful in a band. He used to write songs all the time and fuck they were beautiful. I missed them so much, but I can't even listen to his songs now. They just make me hurt more, reminding me of what could have been, what was supposed to be. 

Knowing that this empty pain wouldn't be for much longer, that I would finally be relieved of this shit, gave me great comfort. Comfort that I hadn't felt in years.

-

"Frankie, do you really wanna bury it here?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He nodded enthusiastically. 

"It's pretty," Frank shrugged. He was right, it was pretty. The grass was all perfectly green and the bushes were cut to perfection and the little daisies popping out of the ground looked so pretty. Mr McCracken told us to choose a spot near school though, this was a ten minute walk. I was positive sir wouldn't let us bury it here. Plus, the plot of land belonged to the council, I doubt you can just go digging big holes all over. "I still have to film a tape for it," He sighs. I did mine earlier, but I had nothing interesting to say. The younger generation that will open this box will most likely fall asleep during my tape. Not Frank's though, he's probably going to talk about something interesting. He always has such interesting things to say.

"What are you going to say?" I ask him, taking his hand. He entwines our fingers just like he always does.

"I don't know," He sighs,"You got any ideas Gee?" He's usually the one with all the ideas. 

"Something you're really passionate about," I suggest. That's what I did anyway. I just rambled on about bullshit and Frank and music and stuff. Most people will probably do inspiring stuff and give advice and philosophy, but I don't see the point in that. Never give people advice on how to live their life unless they ask for it because nobody else has any right to tell you how to live or what's right or wrong. That's something you have to work out alone. I have and I'm doing just fine.

I think right now is the happiest I've ever been. I have my brother back and best of all I have Pete. He seems happy too. I guess we are happy. We have no reason not to be. We finish high school soon and then we'll have the entire world at our feet. "Talk about what you want to do and the places you want to see in life, maybe what you fear in life" I suggest. 

"Good idea baby," He kisses my cheek softly, making me blush. I giggle and run my hand through my hair, a bad habit that I'm far too used to to ever get rid of. Frank likes it though, he says it's adorable. "So, shall we put it here?" He asks. I nod. If it makes him happy I don't even care where we put the damn time capsule. It's just a box that they're going to dig up and look back on. Frank thinks it's going to be cool to see how much we've changed, but I doubt either of us will have changed. I've been best friends withhim since we were like six and the only thing that's changed is his dick size and musical ability. 

"Sure," I say, watching as he sprays the large white X onto the grass.

-

I never wanted to return to that field. I never liked it. The had a small memorial there at school for him, but I didn't go. It was too painful. It was always a pretty field, I can see why Frankie liked it so much. 

As I walk onto the grass again, this time it's damp and squelchy under my feet. The X is still there in the exact spot where he painted it ten years ago, only Frankie didn't paint this one, they just repainted it as a mark of respect.

Ten years and two days ago. It's weird to think he was here, this very spot. It makes me feel close to him again being where he loved, but it's also painful. It's painful to be close to him, but it's also painful to be away from him. I can't win. I'll always be in pain, no matter what, which is why it has to end. The eternal numb pain. How is pain numb? I'll never understand it, but feelings aren't there to be understood, they're simply there to be felt.

I pull the small shovel out of my back pack. They didn't bury it deep, only a couple of feet down, so it shouldn't take too long. It's about two am now, so I should be done before the sun comes up and someone can see me with the box. All I want is Franks tape, not anything else, just his tape and then I'll leave. I'll watch the tape - then I'll really leave - for good.

I push the shovel into the grass and begin digging.

-

It's still heavily raining by the time I've dug up box. I can't get it out of the ground, it's too muddy, instead I jump down into the earth and land by the box. Tears are streaming down my face once again, but the rain disguises them.

The box was locked with one of those fancy number locks, but I remember the number because Frank chose it. I squint, trying to make them out on the small pad. It's hard to see and the tears running down my face aren't exactly helping. I miss the obvious a lot too, but I always did. I was just so so oblivious to the things in front of me my entire life. The torch gives me a dim light, and I'm able to make out Frank's birthday numbers easy enough. The lock clicks and the lid flings up.

Hope rushes through me as I delve into the contents, rummaging through madly. I remember the case they put Franks in, it was black, or as he said 'the colour of his soul' and he demanded it must be black case. It's difficult to spot in the dark, but when I feel the cold hard plastic, I know that it's his. I pull it out, sliding it into the waistband of my jeans so that it's shielded from the rain. The lid shuts again and I climb back out of the hole. It would be too difficult to re-bury the box and to be honest, it wouldn't matter anyway because you'll still be able to see that it's been dug up and even if I get caught, what would that matter anymore?

I scramble out of the hole and begin walking again, to another special place of ours.

\- 

"Don't you think it's so cool?" Frank held his new DVD player,"Like, technology is advancing so much. Can you imagine what it's going to be like in another ten years?" I couldn't admit it, but I was so jealous of Frank. My mom said I had to wait until the price went down to get one. It's not fair, Mikey has one, and now Frank does too. I feel so dumb, all the kids in our grade have got them now, even my little brother had one. It's 1999, who doesn't? 

"I know right," I try to sound enthusiastic, not ragingly jealous, but I think I fail at them both. I'm just annoyed because Mikey can get one and I can't. Mom says it's because it was his birthday present, but I didn't get one for my birthday, I don't think she even spent that much on me. I just wanna be like all the rest of the kids in my grade, like Frank. I'm sick of being the misfit and the outcast. It's funny how I can be best friends with Frank, one of the most popular guys at our school, yet nobody even notices me. 

"So are you going to plug it in?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Frank nods, smiling. He connects it up to his TV and does some fancy technical shit, then he presses a button, puts one of his DVDs into the tray and slides it shut. It's weird watching. So this is a DVD, my first DVD experience. 

"It's magical isn't it?" Frank says, gripping my hand as the film begins to play. I nod, sitting down against the wall in the shed. He sits by me, exceptionally close to what he usually does. I guess he's just excited, or gay, as I've suspected for the past year, ever since I caught him staring at the life guard down by the local pool. Frank's grip around my hand tightens and I find myself slipping my own arm around his waist. He's cuddly.

"I know," I whisper. His head rests gently on my shoulder for the entirety of the film, making my shoulder ache, but I don't complain, in fact, I actually kind of like it. 

"That was so cool," Frank says, two hours later when the film has actually finished. "Did you like the film Gee?" He turns to me,"Did you like it?"

"Uh, sure," I personally didn't find the film all that entertaining, but I guess it was okay, and it was my first ever DVD, so it's gonna stay with me forever. 

"Good," He crawls over to the box and takes the disc out, putting it back in the small box that it came in. "It's so cool that they can put an entire movie on one tiny disc," Frank rambles on, as he always does. He talks about random and total nonsense, but I always find myself listening to his every word. "It's the future Gee." 

"Yeah," I mumble as he crawls back over to me, his arm wrapping around my waist. 

"Do you ever wonder what the future holds for us?" He asks, suddenly turning and looking up at me. I turn to face him, shrugging. "I do," He whispers,"I think about it all the time," He begins blushing furiously. I don't know what to do now, I hate it when there's an awkward moment with Frank, I'm too awkward to get us out of it. 

"Me too," I shrug, simply trying to be supportive. I mean, we always talk about our future and stuff. We wanna get an apartment and decorate it in cool posters and cool wallpapers and blast out our vinyls all day, living off of coffee and dunkin' donuts.

"What like the future?" He asks,"Or our future? Like as in...me and you? Like, me and you - together?" I don't even properly process his words before he leans in and my lips suddenly feel something wet, warm and soft pressed against them. My eyes lock shut and my arms automatically snake around his neck, pulling him closer to me so that I can feel his body pressed against mine as our tongues do the same. I don't know why I'm doing this, fuck, Frank is my best friend - this is wrong. 

But it feels so right. I don't want it to stop now. Not ever.

-

I stare at the wooden wall in front of me, the wooden wall in Franks shed, remembering the exact feeling of that kiss. Our first kiss. The moment that changed it all. I wonder if I would have fallen for him if that hadn't happened? Sometimes I think that deep down I had always loved him more than in a friend way, but I never addressed those emotions, they were just forced down, until Frank forced them up. 

I'm grateful that Frank's mom never touched his shed. I think she was afraid to go in here even when he was alive, and even more so now he isn't. He was a teenage guy, he (and I) did a lot of bad things in this shed, things no mom would want to see. It's still in the state I remember it to be the last time I had been in here, ten years ago. It was probably about a week before he died, it was the last time we had sex, and we'd almost been caught. I smirk at the memory. It's rare that I get to enjoy our memories, usually they hurt because I know I'll never have another moment like that, but for some reason, whenever I think of our romantic romps, I find myself smiling, even if just for a second. 

I take a deep breath, turn on the TV and Frank's DVD player, insert the disc, and sit back against the wall where thirteen years ago, Frankie and I kissed for the first ever time.

"Hi Gerard, mom, Patrick, Joe, Andy, and all of the people in the future watching this. My name is Frank Iero and I have just turned seventeen and when I watch this back - in twenty years - I'll be like, ancient, and that scares the shit out of me. Fuck, I don't think we're supposed to curse on these things. Fuck, I did it again. Oh shit, well, who gives a fuck anyway." 

Tears stream down my face in excessive ways. I try to wipe them so my vision doesn't blur, but fuck, it hurts so fucking much. I pause the tape and give myself a couple of minutes. He should still be here, with me. We should be together, happy. I shouldn't be sat crying in a shed over my deceased lover, that wasn't how it was supposed to go, but I guess I'll be fixing all of that soon. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I wasn't ready for it. It was kind of sudden you know? Like, I was so excited to hear his voice and see his beautiful little face again, but really, was I? Because it hurts me even more.

I press play again. 

"Anyway, so I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to say on these things, which is dumb 'cos this entire thing was my idea. So I asked my boyfriend - Gerard - uh, hopefully you'll all know about that by now, yes I'm talking to you mom. Yeah uh, I asked him what I should say, and Gee is so smart and stuff, so he said that I should talk about a subject that I'm passionate about and where I see myself in the future and what I want to do. So, uh, here it goes I guess." 

"Uh, well first things first, I think I should talk about shit that I'm passionate about, like uh, music. I love music. I play guitar, and maybe one day I'll be in a band? I want to be in a band and tour the world and do all that cool stuff yanno? I want to go all over and be rich and famous and remembered. Yeah, I really wanna be remembered. Is that vain? I dunno, but I hate the thought of dying and then just being put six feet under, mourned for a while, then forgotten about. Not that I want people to mourn for the rest of their lives, I don't want them to hurt, but I mean, I don't want them to forget either."

How am I not supposed to hurt huh Frank? He thought he wouldn't be remembered. I remember him, I remember everything about him, how could I forget? He was my world and still is, he made it wonderful and then he destroyed it. That wasn't his fault though, it was all a stupid fucking accident. I could never forget the thing that ruined my life and took his. I think everyone else remembers him too. It was so big when he died, everyone cried at school, his family did, my family even did, but nobody as much as me. Don't worry Frankie, you were never forgotten, in fact, you never even left my mind. Watching this only makes me miss him more, it makes me more eager to join him. Deep down I had hoped it would have the opposite effect. I didn't really want to die, but I needed to be with Frank. Needs always had to come before wants.

"I guess that brings me onto my fears in life, wait no. I still have more that I'm passionate about. Uh, fuck. I have so much to say, I don't know how to express it. I'm like that sometimes, I feel something, but I can't say it. Anyway, so uh, I'm passionate about music and art and technology, but I guess I'm most passionate about something that means more to me than any of they do. It's always been that way, he'll always come first with me. My Gee Way. My one true love in life." 

My chest tightens and my heart begins to beat at a rate that it hasn't in years. Is he saying what I think he's trying to? That he loves me? I guess he is. In his own little Frankie way. Oh fuck. I pause the video and take a few deep breaths, trying to stop the flowing tears and the loud sobs coming from my mouth. All this time. He really did love me.

"So me and Gee hooked up like two years ago, or something like that. I think. Oops. Uh, sorry about not telling you mom, if you're watching this, I uh, keep meaning to. Anyway, so he's is my bestest friend ever and he's the best boyfriend in the world. He always listens to everything and never complains about how annoying and dumb I am sometimes. He's so great at everything and I just...without him, I don't think I'd even be here, and I'll be eternally grateful to him for that. He's my world and my everything."

Knowing that Frank felt the same makes me feel some sort of joy, a feeling I'm not familiar with anymore. He felt the fucking same. He loved me too, I was his world as he was mine. 

"My future, if it goes how I hope, is going to be fucking great. I'm going to travel with my band. I'm going to marry Gee. If gay marriage is legal. It should be by then, I mean, the future is coming so quickly and things are advancing so much - the worlds going to be so much better in ten years time. I can't wait to see it." 

He never got to do those things. He deserved to do those things, he should have done things things. We should have done those things.

"I mean, I see myself rich you know? I'd like to own like some penthouse apartments in different cities, all decorated real cute like, i dunno, artistic. I want to be happy. That's the main thing though. I just want happiness, 'cos really, when you die, if you're not happy, then you're life was a waste. I try to always be positive. Life is too short. One of my fears is wasting it. I just want to live for now, have fun and be happy. Being rich and famous and successful, that would all be a bonus, because really, right now, all I need in life is my Gee, and so long as I have him, I know my future will be happy, so I'm not worried. I'm running out of things to say now, so I'm going to bring this to an end. I wonder if I'll be different in the future. I think I'll still feel the same, hopefully. But anyway, this is about right now and right now, I have everything I need. I have friends and good grades and I'm loved and I'm so fucking happy. Most importantly, I have my Gerard. I love you." 

He said it. He fucking said it. All these fucking years and I can die in peace. I kind of thought he did, but to hear those words come from his mouth...fuck. I'm a mess to say the least. 

I love hearing his philosophical reasons again. He often went off on rants about philosophy and life, I missed those, they kept me strong and confident. I think that maybe if I'd have heard this straight after he died, moving on would have been a little less difficult, but I didn't. It's too late to ever move on now. I'm twenty seven, and severely depressed. I don't think there's a place for me anymore. I wasted too much time mourning the dead and not enough time celebrating the living. But it's too late for all of that now anyway. Soon I can be with Frankie, and that's the important thing. Not moving on. I don't want to move on, I just want him. 

"My name is Frank fucking Iero, and I'm fucking happy. Am I in ten years? I guess we'll see, but for now, peace out." 

My heart drops as the screen goes blank and his beautiful face disappears and his beautiful voice shuts up, something it rarely ever did. But Frank has been silenced for the past ten years now. And I'm going to be silenced too. Deep down, I've wanted it for the past ten years. I need to do this. It will either lead me to eternal happiness or eternal nothingness, and either way, I have nothing to lose.

I pull the note from my bag, setting it down on the floor beside me. 'I'm sorry. I had to be with Frank. I love you. This isn't your fault. - Gee xo'

There's so much more I want to say, but I don't know how. There's no point now anyway. It's too late. I delve into my backpack, pull out the gun, lean back against the wall where twelve and a half years ago I shared my first kiss with Frank fucking Iero. The barrel rests in between my lips, and I take another breath, my final breath, think a final though, my final thought being of me and Frank, together at last, before pulling the trigger.

Then nothing.


End file.
